The Things We Do For Love
by TwiLucy-UK
Summary: Why the hell am I freezing my ass off on a cold London sidewalk? Oh yeah because I'm hopelessly in love with actor, Edward Cullen and in less than twenty-four hours, I will have had the privilege of gazing into his beautiful eyes once again. BPOV. AH. M. One Shot written for Fandoms 4 Autism.


**This is the one shot I wrote for Fandoms4Autism. This is for anyone who has camped out for a premiere and the fun we all have doing it. I don't own Twilight but I do own this plot. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Bella's point of view**

As I stepped off the plane at Heathrow airport, my stomach was in knots again. Was I completely insane? Coming all the way from Washington to London for just a few days seemed crazy now. Walking out into the cold, crisp November air, I was once again unsure about this trip. That's until I saw it. A billboard with a movie poster. That movie poster was for 'Taken' and Hollywood's newest star actor was staring straight at me. Edward Cullen. His green eye pierced my soul each time he looked at me. His normal wild hair was tamed for this movie but his sex appeal had not as a sexy FBI Agent. His shaven jaw made my fingers itch to feel it and suddenly my decision to travel hundreds of miles didn't seem so stupid. Just to see him in the flesh again would be worth it, it always was.

I smiled to myself as a black London cab stopped in front of me. I stepped inside and gave the driver the address to my hotel. After seeing his face, I had a good feeling about this trip. It would be worth the distance, I just knew it. I sent a quick message to my dad to let him know I'd arrived once I was at the hotel. I just needed to stay safe and keep a positive attitude. Then nothing could stop me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Arriving early afternoon seemed like a good idea at the time but now, I wasn't so sure. I tried to sleep but it was hopeless. I tossed and turned in the strange bed praying for sleep to take me but I had some weird dreams, the ones that once you're awake you can't really remember what the dream was.

So at ten pm I gave up and got ready for my adventure. Making sure I had my layers on and my backpack full of essentials, I headed out on foot. That was the main reason for me stopping at this hotel, it was close to my pending destination.

Ten minutes later, I was staring at the front of a large mall. Westfield London. As it was late, it was closed but the neon sign above the door was illuminated. I looked around for any signs of others as mad as I was but couldn't see anyone. Carefully pulling out my cell, I opened up my twitter account to immediately find what I was looking for.

_ Crazy4Cullen Come on girl, where r u? We're waiting EnglishRose_

I smiled as I saw my English twitter friend, Alice who looked to already be here and had tweeted me five minutes ago. She was with her best friend, Rose.

_ AliLuvsEdward I've just arrived. At the front of the building EnglishRose_

It didn't take Alice long to reply.

_ Crazy4Cullen I'm on my way! Can't wait to meet you in person :D EnglishRose_

A couple of minutes later, my cell buzzed with a message which I couldn't help but smile at as I read it. I quickly replied before I looked up to see a small figure with dark, short hair turn the corner and start full on sprinting towards me. Alice. She had her arms wrapped around my shoulders a few seconds later.

"Bella! It's so good to finally see you in the flesh. How was your flight?"

"Hey Alice. It was good, thanks. Apart from the nerves."

Alice chuckled, "Yeah, flying on your own to a new country does that to you I bet. But it'll all be worth it come tomorrow! I'm so excited to meet Edward again. And Jasper his co star. The guys in this film are cute."

Alice had been gushing about Jasper Whitlock since he was cast to play Edward's nemesis in 'Taken'. He was an unknown actor but from what I'd heard, he will blow us away with his performance. Not that he'd be a patch on Edward. I sighed as Alice started to pull me with her in the direction she had come from.

Alice was merrily chatting away when we turned the last corner to reveal the back entrance of the mall and a queue of around ten ladies, all huddled together behind a steel

barrier.

As I got closer, I recognised Rose from her twitter profile picture. She was stunning even huddled in a sleeping bag. Her blonde hair hung loose around her shoulders.

"Everyone, this is my American, Bella. Bella, this is everyone!"

Alice beamed at me. We'd known each other for about a year now after the release of Edward's first small indie movie called 'That's How You Do It' but it wasn't until about three months ago that Edward exploded on to the Hollywood scene with 'Making It Happen'. Hollywood director, James Jenkins had picked Edward from a list of A rated Hollywood stars and once the movie hit the theatres, everyone realise why. Not only was he very easy on the eye but the depth of his emotion in his performance was breath taking. He was truly gifted. Since 'Making It Happen' hit the big time, everyone was interested in Edward but he had still managed to keep his private life private which I was thankful for. Who wants their personal life splashed all over the tabloids for all to see? But I knew it would only be a matter of time. He was finding it increasing difficult to walk down the street now without a paparazzi pushing a camera lens in his face. I hated that more than anything.

"Hey Bella, I'm Rose."

I was brought back to the moment by Rose waving me over to sit with her at the back of the ten ladies.

"Hey Rose. I recognised you from your profile picture. Still gorgeous at ..." I glanced at my watch to see it was only ten, "... this time at night."

She smiled at me, "Awww thanks honey. That's so sweet. Just wait until Emmett walks down here with Edward. I'll make sure I look gorgeous then!"

Emmett was Edward's new personal bodyguard. He'd only been working with Edward a few weeks since Taken's European promotion had started. He wasn't with Edward for the US promotion. London was the last stop on the movie promo tour before Edward was due to fly back to LA for a couple of well earned week's vacation.

Since Rose had seen Emmett photographed at the Berlin Premiere a few weeks back, she's been lusting after him, all but forgetting who Edward was which suited me fine. One less lady to be in competition with. I had to chuckle to myself. That's sounded weird in my own head.

I unpacked my sleeping bag and shuffled in to keep warm. All the ladies were awake and chatting to each other and I wondered if they had been here all evening on their own with no security. That surely wasn't safe.

"So you ready to see Edward again then Bella? How long since you last saw him in the flesh?"

"Too long Alice. I need my Edward fix!"

Alice chuckled, "Me too. And I get two for the price of one this time. Can't wait to meet Jasper. Oh, oh, OH! Did you see the latest clip release yesterday? Oh I bet you didn't 'cos you would have been travelling."

She reached into her bag to retrieve her iPad. After a few clicks, she gave it to me. I saw the clip was on one of our favourite fan sites, . I watched the one minute clip in fascination. Oh my God, this movie is going to be epic!

Edward who plays FBI Agent Riley Briers is interrogating criminal master mind, Benjamin Storm played by Jasper. Edward has his hands on the desk in front of him, towering over a smug looking Jasper who's sitting on a chair at the other side. Words are exchanged. Suddenly Edward strands around the table and picks up Jasper by his collar. Edward's character growls at Jasper, clearly furious at Jasper's words as the clip ends and I'm desperate to know what happens next.

"Wow, Edward looks hot when he's angry." _Maybe I could get him angry when I see him tomorrow._ I giggled to myself.

"Mmmmm, he sure does. And Jasper, he's very yummy!" I rolled my eyes. I think that's another one off the Edward competition list.

It didn't take me long to warm up as I told Alice and Rose about my very uneventful trip over the pond but they both listened intently. Shortly after, two security guards came out to let us know they would be with us all night. That eased my tension at the thought of a small bunch of woman being on their own on a strange London sidewalk all night. Alice skipped over to one of the security guards and started talking to him, no doubt trying to get information on the running events of the next day.

Once she was back, she started to talk about what she expected to happen tomorrow; 'inside information' she called it. I couldn't help but smile at Alice. She was so happy, it was infectious.

We continued to chat mostly about Edward and at the same time, I got to know some of the other ladies in the queue. Angela Webber was first in line. I didn't know her but she was a very dedicated Edward fan. And to my surprise, her attitude towards Edward's private life was similar to by own.

"It's none of our business to what Edward does in his private life; it's his movie career I'm interested in. I don't what to hear about his love life or lack of it or whatever. That's his business and if he wanted to share it with the world, I'm sure he will. If he doesn't that's fine too. If he's happy so am I."

_I like this girl a lot_.

"He could be sleeping around with hundreds of girls." She chuckled before continuing, "Well he has enough money to pay for it ... Not that he'd have to pay for sex. Any girl would put out for Edward Cullen." That statement made me cringe because I knew it was true. Any woman would have to be blind not to see how gorgeous Edward was. Plus he was the funniest and most talented guy I knew.

"I'm sure he's not that desperate to pay for sex Angie, or at least I hope not." Rose replied, "That man is hot. He's definitely got something on the side I reckon."

"He definitely has someone." Jessica Stanley, one of the other girls piped up. She was here on her own and when she heard I'd travelled from Washington, she glared at me and said I was stupid for travelling all this way for a few seconds with Edward. And like I told her at the time, I'll be worth it ... I just knew it.

"He has someone; you can tell when he's asked about it in interviews. I don't get why he has to hide it. All the secrecy is just crap."

"Maybe 'cos he doesn't want to deal with all the shite that comes with people knowing. He's allowed to have a private life Jessica." Angela was very defensive. Again, I really liked her. Didn't like Jessica so much.

"Well that's not talk about Edward's potential girlfriend. I wanna forever think he's single and that he may choose me." Rose was great at making us all giggle.

"Hell yeah!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I must have fallen asleep for a couple of hours going into the early hours of the morning. The jet leg had kicked in and I woke to silence which I wasn't expecting.

I sat up to see the queue behind me had grown by at least another fifty people. _Wow, who knew Edward was so popular in England?_

A little after the winter sun finally made an appearance, Alice and I walked to find the mall open. She showed me where the nearest bathroom was which I was very thankful for. After changing and brushing my teeth so I felt half human again, we made our way back to our place in the queue.

More people had turned up and now the queue was extending some way down the back and side of the building.

"Can you believe we're at the front of all these people?" Alice was bouncing in her feet, clapping her hands. Damn excitable pixie. Her energy was palpable and I got giddy again. My insides twisted again with excitement, anticipation and nerves. Only another few hours now.

At around six am, the activity started. The security guards started boxing the queue with metal rails in groups of twenties. We packed all our stuff together as we were in the first group and therefore where due to be moved shortly. More waiting and Edward conversations followed but I was getting impatient to just get inside which Rose must have sensed, "Not long now Bella. We'll be inside soon." I gave her a tight lipped smile in return.

At seven thirty, we were on the move. As we were the first group, we got our wristbands. I was number 13, my lucky number. We managed to contain ourselves enough to walk ... well, speed-walk towards the back doors of the mall. Once inside, we made our way through the underground car park, up some stairs which brought us out to the very middle of the mall. The red carpet was already down and barriers in place. I felt Alice tug my arm to pull me to the left away from the bulk of the group. Angela had also gone in that direction so I went without any fuss. We stopped at the barriers and stood in a line. Angela, Alice, myself and Rose. We all looked at each other and I couldn't stop the grin on my face as Alice grabbed the barrier in front of her and bounced on the spot. "We're here! Oh my God!"

I laughed along with Rose and Angela. Not long now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The red carpet spots had all been filled by ten am. Hundreds of people crammed into the long pens which held five rows of people which was good as the pushing wouldn't be too bad. I just couldn't stop grinning. I was going to see Edward again in the flesh. It had been too long since the last time.

The good thing about a premiere being in a mall was we were inside and therefore warm plus we were surrounded by stores of all kinds. After showing the security guard on our pen our wristbands, myself and Angie had a walked to get some food for our small group. Angie had seemed to tag onto our small group which was nice and I hoped to stay in touch with her.

"You know Bella, when I first saw you in the queue, you looked awfully familiar. Are you sure we haven't met before? I did the LA premiere of Making It Happen. Were you there?"

I nodded, "I was yes. But I was lucky enough to walk the carpet that night."

Angie suddenly stopped still and grabbed me, "You walked the carpet? Oh my God, that's so awesome! God, if I had done that I would be shouting it from the roof tops!"

I shrugged. I wasn't that type of person. I kept myself to myself must of the time, I had to. "Yeah. It was really good to have that experience but I really wanted to do the overnight camping stuff too and that's why I'm here." My mind suddenly drifted to that premiere. Edward looked so handsome and so terrified at the same time. It was his first big premiere with girls screaming at him so it was understandable. I was so proud of him. I'm still proud of him.

Angie was staring at me with a look of awe on her pretty face, "Wow, I'm so jealous. I tried to talk my way onto that carpet but had no luck. How did you manage it?"

I felt my cheeks get warm, embarrassed by my pending admission, "I was given a ticket by a friend."

"Wow, what a friend! Couldn't get a ticket for this one then?" I probably could have but I didn't want the further questioning so I shrugged.

Angie continued to stare before she smiled warmly at me and we continued on our mission to get food.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I hate this waiting bit. Come on Edward!" Alice grumbled for the second time in the last hour. We were on the final stretch. We only had a few minutes to wait before the premiere would start and Edward would walk out on the small stage in the middle of the carpet before proceeding to go around the red carpet signing autographs and having his photograph taken with his fans.

I had found out from Angie that main reason she and Alice had chosen the spot on the carpet we were on is that the press pit was opposite us so once Edward had come over and seen us, he would be opposite us having interviews. Therefore we'd be able to see him for a longer period of time. I was really impressed with how much planning comes with going to a premiere.

We were all on our feet now and people, knowing everything was going to start soon had already started to try and push forward. My feet ached and I was tired but as soon as the movie soundtrack that had been playing for the last couple of hours faded and the big screen revealed the male host stood centre stage with a microphone, the whole building erupted with female screams. I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket with a message. I knew who it was but I didn't have time to look at it now.

From where we were stood, we couldn't see the stage without looking at the screen because we had a pillar in the way but it didn't matter. My aching feet and tiredness had quickly been replaced with giddiness and excitement.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the London premiere of Taken! In just a couple of minutes, Edward Cullen and the rest of the cast will be out but before that, here's an exclusive clip for you all."

The screams were deafening as the clip started on the big screen. I didn't watch though, I keep my eyes trained on the red curtain opposite the stage. I knew I would see him at any moment. The excitement and relief was almost too much.

I heard the clip end, the screaming grew louder, so loud that I couldn't really heard Edward's introduction to the stage. The red curtain was lifted and there he was. And I felt whole again. He stood for a few seconds in his dark blue suit and a black shirt and tie smiling and then he waved once before stepping up to the stage. I lost sight of him then so I had to look at the screen.

Once Edward had reached the guy on stage and shook his hand, they waited for the noise levels to drop but they didn't. Edward looked around, surprised by the reaction he was receiving.

"What a reception, Edward." The guy on the mic gestured to the crowd, "I won't keep you from your fans too long but I just wanted to ask you about Taken. What was it like to work on this one?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak and the screams got even louder. Edward, with his mouth still open chuckled, shook his head then started to speak. I knew he really didn't understand his fans reaction to him and I think that's what terrifies him the most about being in the spotlight.

"It was fantastic to work with such a talented bunch of people. There were all great. And Jasper? He's gonna blow everyone away with this movie."

The host nodded as he took the mic back, "And being back London? You like it here?"

Edward nodded, "I love London. It's a great place. Just wish I could spend a little more time here."

"Any messages for your adoring fans?"

"Yes! Thank you all for coming out today. It means a lot to me. And I hope you all enjoy Taken."

"Edward Cullen everyone." The host guy leaned in and said something to Edward. They shook hands before Edward walked down the opposite stairs. The camera followed him and I could see Emmett greet him. They talked for a few seconds, Edward nodded and then he headed the stand in front of a large pen of photographers. He was lit up by hundreds of flashes as he stood and had has picture taken by the professionals all calling his name to get his attention.

After five minutes of hearing his name being called over and over again, he was approached by Emmett again and then escorted to the first section of fans. Screaming was still the main sound to be heard as the host introduced Jasper to the stage for his interview but as much as I knew Jasper was a nice guy, I wasn't bothered about him. My eyes were fixated to the screen. Watching Edward meet his fans was fascinating. He was so polite and lovely towards each individual. The camera left Edward to show Jasper's interview and I could have cried with disappointment.

"I can see him! He's just rounding the corner now!" Angie squealed. My eyes shot to the end of our section to see Edward come into view. I heard Alice chanting 'Oh my God' over and over again but my eyes couldn't leave the person who was slowly making his way over to us. Step by step, he edged closer. My stomach was full of butterflies. I had my camera ready along with my journal that I wanted him to sign.

A few minutes later he was almost in front of us. The pushing from behind was getting bad as people started to push posters and paper over my head to get an autograph but I still couldn't keep my eyes off my prize.

"Hey Edward, can I have a picture with you please?" Rose said as he stepped in front of her.

"Of course you can." As Rose fumbled with her camera, the crowd behind us pushed causing Rose to not be able to take the picture.

"I'll take it, Rose."

Edward's eyes lifted off the signature he was doing and paused. His eyes locked to me own and I gasped at his expression.

"Thanks Bella." Rose leaned slightly towards a frozen Edward. His mouth slightly ajar and his expression one of shock. Emmett nudged Edward and he seemed to come out of his trance long enough to look at the camera for a picture.

"Thanks Edward! You're the best."

"Um thanks." His eyes still hadn't left mine. My cheeks redden at his attention toward me but I still couldn't stop staring myself as I bit my lip.

"You fancy a picture, Emmett?" I heard Emmett chuckle, "Sorry I don't do pictures." I swear I heard Rose sigh.

Edward stepped again so he was in front of me. "Bella." He spoke my name in a whisper which sent shivers up my spine. I placed my journal in his hands which caused him to look down and smile.

"Can you sign this please?" I felt nervous at this encounter and the evidence was in my voice. My stomach was in knots again and I hoped he couldn't tell just how nervous I was.

His eyes lifted to mine again but this time, the shock had been replaced by warmth. They sparkled brightly as he signed his name along the front page of my journal. His signature was elegant and he even signed it with a kiss. I thinking I may have swooned as he lifted his eyes to meet my own again. _Edward signed my journal with a kiss!_

"And a picture? Please?"

"Of course."

My arm extended as I reached up with my camera as someone behind me pushed me hard from behind. The camera slipped from my fingers but Edward was fast enough to catch it.

"Hey, hey! Less pushing please!" Emmett piped up from behind Edward who now held my camera in his hands, concern etched on his face. "You okay?" I nodded.

He nodded thoughtfully before stretching his hand with my camera away from himself, the lens pointing at us. I leaned towards him as Rose did but unlike Rose's picture, Edward leaned towards me too so the sides of our faces were almost touching. I could feel the heat from his skin. I smiled brightly as thoughts of skin on skin action with Edward swirled through my mind. Once the camera had flashed, I reached to take the camera from him. Our fingers brushed lightly against one another's as the camera exchanged hands. The contact made my insides clench and my nipples hardened. Oh God he's so ... so ... Edward.

He flashed me a grin before stepping away from me to Alice. I watched as Alice, then Angie got their turn with Edward. My eyes didn't leave him as he continued down the line. I did however notice he looked up to see me a couple of times, or maybe I was seeing things.

Once he got to the end of the fans and before he started the press interviews, I noticed Edward whisper in Emmett's ear and Emmett nod once. _Hmmmm wonder what that was about. _

"Oh my God Bella!" Alice screeched in my ear, "He definitely recognised you! How many times have you met him?"

My cheeks redden again as I watched him in front of the press. He was a natural but he didn't think so.

"A few times, yeah."

Angie giggled at me and I stuck my tongue out at her before laughing with her. He did loads of interviews, microphones and cameras were pointed in his face. He gestured to the crowd a few times to which he received more screams of his name.

I managed to keep myself together as he passed us at the opposite side. I was sure I'd be in the background of some of his interviews. I'll have to Google them later at the hotel. I could think of better things to do later though. I looked down at my camera to see my picture of myself and Edward. We both looked happy but happy didn't even come close to the feelings of seeing him again. I don't think I could have waited another two months. That was too long.

"He's here!" Alice screamed. My head shot back up and to the right to see Jasper Whitlock coming down the line. I hadn't even realised he was out. He was in front of me a few seconds later.

"Hey, um ... Can you sign ... Um ..." _Shit! _I hadn't thought of what Jasper could sign. I only wanted Edward's signature on my journal.

"... Can you sign my hand please?" _With permanent marker Bella, really?_

"Okay." Jasper smiled brightly as he reached for my wrist to keep it steady. My eyes darted to Edward who had continued to sign autographs for the other set of fans on the opposite side after the press.

"There you are." I peered down at the back of my hand. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw he had just signed his initials, JW.

My eyes lifted to his, "Thanks Jasper."

"My pleasure." Then he winked at me. _Oh my God, he winked at me!_

"Hi Jasper. Can you sign my book please? I can't wait for the film to come out. I'm literally bursting to see it!" Alice gushed.

"Why thank you littl' lady." I watched as Alice bit her lip and looked at him through her lashes. He definitely had a glint in his eye.

My attention was pulled away from the display to my left, a security guard moving towards us. He was a big guy but I didn't recognise him. He stood opposite me behind Jasper and stopped. His hands folded across his chest, his eyes shielded by a pair of sunglasses. _What the ... I'm sure Jasper doesn't need extra security. We're not going to jump him!_

Jasper continued down the line but the security guy stopped where he was. Suddenly the host was back on the mic on stage.

"Listen up Taken fans! We have a fantastic opportunity for a few of you. We have some tickets so you can actually go into the premiere and see the film! Who wants them?"

Everyone went crazy. The crowd behind us started to push and we had to push back to stop getting crushed. The security guard rushed to the barrier.

"Back off!" God, he was scary looking. The crowd behind us stopped which was welcomed by everyone of this section of the barrier.

"Thank you." Angie shouted to which he nodded his head and returned to his spot.

"It looks like we had our own personal security." Rose smiled at me.

"Yeah it does." I shrugged. _He wouldn't ... Would he?_

The host was walking the line and suddenly I wanted those tickets more than anything. I wanted to see Edward again in the theatre, even if it was just going to be from a far. He suddenly stopped in front of Rose who was making as much noise of humanly possible, stamping her feet and slapping the barrier with her hands.

"What's your name?"

"It's Rose! And I'm a huge fan of Edward's. But not as much as my girls here." She looked at me then to Alice and Angie. We all sort of did a group hug thing so he knew who she was talking about.

"Well Rose, you're a lucky lady and your friends are gonna love you forever. You're our lucky winner! Here's four tickets."

I couldn't believe it. I stared at the host with my mouth open for a second before the news sank in. I'm gonna see Edward again. Then the bouncing started. Alice led the way until we were all screaming at each other and bouncing on the spot. The big security guard stepped forward and gestured us to come over the barrier. He pulled each one of us over the bar until we were all stood on the red carpet.

I was still in shock when the premiere ticket was handed to me and the security guard started to guide us towards the entrance of the theatre.

I looked down at myself and smiled. Last time I walked the red carpet I felt the need to dress up. I wore a beautiful black dress and heels, something that I wasn't at all comfort in. This time I was in jeans and a t shirt, much more me.

Once inside, we were shown to our seats. As expected, we were towards the back of the room but I didn't care. I would see Edward again so it was all good.

"Girls, I'm just going to use the bathroom. Won't be long." They all nodded as I turned on my heel to find the bathroom. At the exit, I saw the same security guard as on the carpet.

"Excuse me, can you show me where the bathroom is please?"

"Of course, madam. Follow me."

"Oh it's okay. Just point me in the right direction and I'll find it."

He shook his head, "No I'll take you as instructed." _Huh? _

"O ... Kay."

The security guy guided me through the crowds of people who were still trying to get in. He stuck to my side like glue. He opened a door that was labelled 'Private' when I started to get nervous. Where the hell was he taking me?

This lead to a corridor where he opened the second door on the right slightly, "Here you go."

I nodded as I quickly opened and closed it behind me, locking it in the process.

"Bella?"

I turned on the spot so quickly I almost fell over but a strong pair of familiar arms kept me upright. With my back was pressing into the door, I looked up into the most gorgeous, open, honest green eyes I've ever had the honour of looking at.

"Edward." I whispered his name as his hands came up to cup my face.

"Bella." His face was so close to my own, his breath fanned across my face and I felt like I was dreaming. _Maybe I was. _

That particular thought was quickly wiped from my mind as Edward's lips descended onto my own. We both moaned at the sensation. My hands quickly found his hair. His moved from resting on my hips to creeping up toward my chest sending shivers across my whole body.

When his hand covered my breast and squeezed it, I was done for. This is what I'd spent the last two months dreaming about. I wanted this. I wanted this so much I felt like I was going to burst if I didn't get some sort of release soon. And it seemed Edward was all too willing to help me out.

Edward's hands were at the bottom of my t shirt, tugging slightly. We broke our kiss just long enough to remove the offending material. I pulled his tie so his lips were on mine again quickly before pulling the knot loose and letting the tie join my t shirt on the floor.

My fingers fumbled at his shirt buttons and once undone, I slipped it over his shoulders to the floor. I took a tentative step back to watch with fascination at my index finger tracing a path down the centre of his chest. His broad muscular chest which had just the right amount of hair on it. My finger ran to his belly button where I circled it slowly which seemed to make something in him, something that he seemed to be holding back snap. He turned me around quickly and unclasped my bra which fell away from my body.

"God, I want you Bella."

His hands ran over my shoulders and down my chest. I gasped as the palms of his hands ran over my nipples that reacted instantly to this God-like creature touching me. It had been too long.

His fingers were at my jeans button and fly next which he made short work of. Both his thumbs dipped into my waistband as he pulled them along with my panties down my legs as far as he could reach. I wiggled my way out everything including my converse which left me completely.

He pushed his hips forward into my ass and I could felt his erection through his dress pants and at the same time, two fingers slid against my entrance making me moan.

I wanted him so much and I couldn't wait any longer. I needed his cock in me. I turned in his arms and unfastened his belt and pants, sliding them down his legs to his knees.

With his hands on my ass, he lifted me up against the door, my legs automatically curled around his thighs. I felt the tip of his cock push against my entrance before his hips tilted forward and I was whole again.

He set a quick pace, thrusting in and out of me. His pants and boxers were still by his knees but I couldn't think straight to care. At this moment, I needed him, only him.

"Oh God Bella. I'm not gonna last long... It's been too long... Argh... God... Oh God... Yes ..."

Suddenly I felt his fingers move to rub my clit in fast circles. "Oh God Edward... Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Bella... Baby..."

That did it. Stars exploded behind my eyelids as my orgasm hit hard. Through the haze, I heard Edward grit his teeth and his fingers dig into my ass as he came. I rested my head against his shoulder as my breathing slowed to a normal pace again. I moved enough so Edward let me slip down to my feet again. I kissed his lips sweetly before gathering my clothes together and putting them back on.

Once I was dressed again, I looked up to see Edward straightening his tie. He looked gorgeous with freshly fucked hair. Without warning, he pushed me back against the wood again, our mouths open and tongues battling against each other when there was three sharp knocks at the door which scared the living shit out of both of us. Edward jumped back but our hands never left each other. His planted firmly on my hips and mine gripping onto his tie.

"What!" Edward sounded pissed as he stared a hole in the wood at the side of my head. He sounded as pissed as I felt. I didn't want to be interrupted.

"I can only give you fifteen more minutes maximum, boss. They want to get this show on the road." Emmett bellowed through the door.

"Fuck." Edward muttered under his breath before his eyes met mine again. He smiled at me, squeezing my hips slightly. "Fifteen minutes isn't nowhere near enough time to continue this how I want." His voice was rugged. He stepped forward again and leaned his forehead against my own and sighed. I closed my eyes briefly to bask in the moment that I never wanted to end.

I felt Edward move away from me slightly, his hands still holding my hips.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I opened my eyes to see Edward looking back at me with a frown on his face. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here today? And how the hell did you manage to get to the front? Don't those girls need to queue for hours? Camp outside over..." I tried to move my gaze away from his but it was impossible.

"Bella? Did you... did you sleep outside this mall all night?" Edward looked mortified as I nodded, biting my lip in the process.

"I wasn't on my own! I was with my friends. I was safe."

"Safe? You could have frozen to death out there! Not to mention being crushed at the front of that crowd. What were you thinking Bella? If anything had happen... If something had happened to you, I... I wouldn't have forgiven myself, ever."

"Oh stop being so dramatic, Edward." I pushed his chest but he didn't move, nor did he stop looking annoyed at me. "Hey, I missed you okay? And I thought it would be a surprise. I can't exactly just meet up with you in London with all the photographers around. We would have been caught and our picture would be in the newspapers before we would have blinked."

He still looked mad at me. It was different to how I imagined angry Edward to look. He was spoiling my fantasy. Now it was my turn to be annoyed. "You were the one that didn't want me to get involved with the press. You were the one that convinced me to keep... to keep 'us' under wraps and out of the spotlight..."

"To keep you safe! Bella, paparazzi photographers are evil. If they knew about you, you won't be able to do anything. You wouldn't be able to walk down the street without being harassed. I just... I just can't let that happen to you because of me."

"Edward, I've finished college now. Isn't that what we agreed? Unless... You don't want me anym-"

"Don't say that Bella. God, all that's got me through this promo is that you'd be waiting for me. Well I hoped you would be waiting."

I slapped his chest lightly, "Now who's being an idiot. Edward, I love you. Of course I'd be waiting. And after hearing the hundreds of women talk about you over the last twenty four hours, I know I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

He shook his head as his hands slipped around my waist, "No I'm the lucky one. Lucky to have found you. I love you so much and I want to tell the world, quite literally."

I leaned in to his ear, "So what are we waiting for?"

He pulled back to study my face. I'm not sure what he was looking for but his answering, slow smile that spread across his face made my insides jump around.

"Let do this."

He turned the lock behind me and took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers together.

"Oh and this." He pointed toward my Jasper signature on my hand, "Is getting replaced with my own creation tonight." I couldn't help but smile at that promise. Edward pulled the door open to reveal Emmett leaning back on the farthest wall.

"You two ready?" We looked at each other and I found strength in Edward's smile. Yes I was ready to let the world know that Edward was mine.

* * *

**Firstly I need to thank my beta and banner maker, SweetLovinCullen and prereader, TwiFicGirl for helping me out with this one. Love you ladies. Thanks as always to you for reading my story and supporting me. I love reading your reviews; they make me smile :)**


End file.
